


more than words

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Didn't Know They Were Dating, M/M, Moniwa is clueless, Ushijima is endearing, reposted fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Moniwa isn't aware that Ushijima thinks they're dating all along.





	more than words

**Author's Note:**

> **HAPPY USHIMONI DAY!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> I just need to celebrate this day for my rarest rare pair. Please celebrate it with me (>.<) 
> 
> This one is slightly inspired by [this prompt](iidatenia.tumblr.com/post/159324583289/can-u-imagine-that-someday-ushijima-and-moniwa-are) by silverxcrown/iidatenia
> 
> Enjoy!

Moniwa should’ve known that there was something suspicious when Shizuka-san, a female classmate of his, asked (more like insisted) if she could join him for lunch. He gave them a confused tilt of his head, but he wasn’t able to ask any of his questions, when she suddenly exclaimed ‘Great!’, up and grabbed his wrist even before he can properly sling his backpack over his shoulder, and pulled him out their lecture hall.

He thinks that she just some needed help about their current topic in class and have some questions she would like to ask over lunch. He doesn’t mind helping her, of course, even if it seemed so sudden. It didn’t even cross his mind that it would be for anything else.

They found a nice spot in the cafeteria, a small table good for two. But Shizuka-san is not indicating any intent on getting food, but instead just looks him up and down, before she intensely stares at him.

It vaguely reminds Moniwa of going to a job interview, with the recruiter looking far more intimidating than he’s used to. Needless to say, it was quite nerve wracking and a bit uncomfortable.

“…Uhm, how can I help you?”

Shizuka-san, leans forward on her elbows and places her chin on top of her folded hands. “Moniwa-san, you’re friends with Ushijima-san, correct?” She asks this, but her tone indicates that she knows that they are indeed friends, and just asking for formality’s sake. Or whatever sake she deems it.

“Uh… yes?” Ever since the first term of their second year, Moniwa’s been getting similar comments and questions, after some of his then classmates saw him and Ushijima having a snack at one of the nearby café together.

Such is the life when you’re friends with an unofficial celebrity, what with Ushijima making waves as the new star player of the volleyball team of their university.

It’s been overwhelming at first, because they keep on asking personal questions that even he still wasn’t privy about. (They’re basically just new friends, after all, having re-introduced and started hanging out during the latter part of first year, second term). But he soon got used to it and learned to take it in stride and answer them as graciously, without compromising Ushijima’s privacy.

It’s not the first time he’s been asked this question, although it’s his first time to encounter such seriousness. Normally, they’re excited and too interested at the prospect.

Shizuka-san nods sagely at him. “So, does he have a girlfriend?”

Moniwa’s glad that he’s not eating or drinking anything, because he’s positive that he’ll be choking on it or spitting it out by now. As it is, he couldn’t help the way his jaw dropped at the question. It doesn’t help that Shizuka-san is looking calm, but it certainly feels like the one that comes before a storm.

He closes his mouth and swallows hard. “Not that I know of,” he answers choppily.

Shizuka-san hums. “I mean, he’s never told me anything, and I haven’t asked. We don’t talk about it.” He adds, hoping that the explanation is enough. It’s the truth, after all.

What he doesn’t say is that he doesn’t think that Ushijima is interested in having a girlfriend or being in a relationship. At least, in his honest opinion.

Shizuka-san leans back on her chair. “Can you introduce me to him?”

Moniwa’s brain isn’t working on its optimal capacity at the moment, unable to realize the implications just yet. “…Okay.” He replies, unsurely.

Shizuka-san smiles. “Cool. The sooner, the better. Alright, Moniwa-san?”

Moniwa can only nod at her and dumbly watch her leave.

(He realizes what Shizuka-san meant with wanting to meet Ushijima, that night, just as he’s about to turn for bed. Suffice to say, it wasn’t one of his restful sleep.)

 

\-----

 

“Moniwa, are you alright?” Moniwa looks up from where he’s mindlessly stirring his frappe with his straw to Ushijima’s concerned face.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Ushijima looks at him, unconvinced. “Are you sure? You have been rather quiet.”

“Ahh… I’m just, uh… thinking. But I’m fine. Don’t worry.” He gives Ushijima a smile, but even knows it’s weak, and not completely reassuring.

He’s glad that Ushijima drops it and doesn’t push him further.

“Uhm, Ushijima-kun?” Moniwa startles when Ushijima moves closer when he softly called out to him, looking eager to listen.

“Yes?”

“Uh… a classmate of mine… kind of wants to meet you,” he says slowly, gauging Ushijima’s reaction. “Will you be alright with that?”

Ushijima blinks at him for a second, but doesn’t reply.

“I can tell her that you’re busy or something. You don’t have to, if you don’t want-”

“It’s alright with me, Moniwa. Do you have a preference when?”

Moniwa bites down on his lip. “Well, she said the sooner, the better.” A part of Moniwa prefers it that too, although he’s torn, because on one hand, he’s really uncomfortable with the idea of letting Ushijima meet Shizuka-san. On the other hand, the sooner they can get this over with, the sooner this restless feeling would leave. “But, whenever you’re free, of course. I mean, I don’t want to be bother.”

Ushijima takes his resting hand on his and squeezed it. “You’ll never be a bother,” he says with a gentle smile. “If it’s alright with your classmate, she can join us for dinner later.”

Something shrills from Ushijima’s bag, probably his cellphone. He lets go of Moniwa’s hand to fish it out of his bag. “Well, that’s my cue to leave. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, later.” Once he’s sure Ushijima’s gone, he brings the hand the other held closer to his chest. He can still feel the warmth tingling it. Moniwa’s aware that he’s blushing like mad at the moment.

Leave it to him to have the worst timing to realize his feelings.

 

\-----

 

Of course, it was more than alright for Shizuka-san. She wasn’t expecting to meet Ushijima this soon, and had she known she would’ve dressed better or put better make up… and honestly, Moniwa zoned out on her after that. He’s more worried about the prospect of Ushijima and Shizuka-san getting along with each other.

He knows he sounds such an awful friend right now, because he has no right to hold Ushijima back. He should be happy for him instead, because someone’s interested in his friend, and if all goes well, he might even get a girlfriend. He should be happy. Really.

It’s just difficult to think and feel like that right now, because he’s also realized that he likes Ushijima more than a friend and ugh. He’s just so torn. Damn this timing.

“-ank you so much, Moniwa-san!” Moniwa returns to the present just in time to weakly nod at Shizuka’s gratitude. She brings a hand and squeezes Moniwa’s arms, excitement palpable on her entire being. A stark contrast to Moniwa’s dread.

 

\-----

 

Moniwa watches Shizuka-san up her flirt game on with veiled disinterest. He should’ve known that she would change her clothes and put better make up. She even styled her long, brown hair, so it comes down in waves, instead of the ponytail he last saw her sporting. He mentally scoffs, wishing her luck because she’s up against the smoke of grilled meat, since they’re eating in a Korean barbeque restaurant. He felt guilty as soon as he thought of this though.

It’s not fair to Shizuka-san, to sabotage her efforts like that. If Moniwa’s being honest, which he brutally is, at the moment, Ushijima and Shizuka-san look good together. She’s taller than average girls, still shorter than Ushijima, but who else is taller than him, anyway. She mostly has a haughty looking expression on her face, but he knows that she has a good head on her shoulders. She’s not breathtakingly gorgeous, but she’s beautiful enough. Besides, Ushijima isn’t someone shallow that just likes people for their looks.

So, yeah. As begrudged as he is to admit it, they look like a couple.

Moniwa’s saving grace is that Ushijima isn’t showing any signs of interest towards her. He’s been treating her politely and answering her questions patiently, sometimes offering questions of his own, just to keep the conversation up. It’s something that makes Moniwa glad. Ushijima is notoriously blunt, but having spent some time in Moniwa’s company, and having been at the receiving end of his informal etiquette lectures, have refined his social skills.

His smile disappears as Shizuka-san drops the bomb question. “So, Ushijima-kun, do you have a girlfriend?”

 _Wow_ , Moniwa thinks. University girls are on a different level. Their fearlessness is scary.

He gazes at Ushijima, whose only indication that he’s been taken aback by the question is the slight frown on his face.

“…I do not have a girlfriend,” he replies.

Shizuka-san lights up at the response. “Oh, that’s-”

“But I have a boyfriend.”

The silence that followed was broken when Moniwa slams his glass on the table in shock, earning the worried look of Ushijima, who didn’t care how Shizuka-san is gaping at him that moment.

“…What?”

Ushijima frowns at him. “I have a boyfriend…?”

“Y-you… what… a b-”

Shizuka-san’s awkward and forced laugh breaks their exchange. “Oh, i-is that so?” She says, completely flustered and unable to look any of them in the eyes, and busies herself with her belongings, nervously pushing her hair behind her ears. After a flurry of movement, hasty apologies and a rushed goodbye, she’s gone.

Moniwa is still staring and gaping at Ushijima.

“Did I say something wrong, Moniwa?” Ushijima looks completely worried now.

“You… you have a boyfriend?” Moniwa asks, still unable to believe it.

“…Aren’t we dating?”

Moniwa blinks, Ushijima’s words bounced around his decidedly empty head.

“…Wait, what?”

Ushijima begins to frown, begins to feel uncertain.

“I’m talking about you. My boyfriend, that is.”

Moniwa rolls this thought around his head until his wits finally leaves him, and promptly passes out.

 

\-----

 

When he comes to, Ushijima’s concerned face is the first thing he sees. This obviously startles him that he sits up quickly and gives himself a bit of a head rush.

He groans, palming his temple. He can feel Ushijima’s warm hand rub comforting circles on his back. When the dizziness fade, he slowly opens his eyes, something Ushijima noticed, because he immediately reaches out for the glass of water nearby and offered it to Moniwa. He takes it with a bashful thanks, and drinks it in one go.

“Are you feeling better now?” Ushijima asks.

Moniwa nods, then peers up at him, then looks away and blushes furiously, remembering what happened just a while ago.

“Ushi-”

“I apologize, if I had made you uncomfortable.” Moniwa turns to look better at Ushijima. “It seems that I have misunderstood the nature of our relationship.” Ushijima isn’t looking at him, but is boring a hole at the carpet with a deep frown.

“You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable.” Because Moniwa isn’t, to say the least. He’s mostly, confused. “I just… when did we- I mean, when did you-…” Moniwa doesn’t know how to complete his thought.

“At the end of first term of second year. I told you I like you. You said you liked me back. You always come into my games, and we do things together. I thought it was like that. I’m sorry.”

Moniwa shakes his head. “You don’t have to apologize for that. I just wish you could’ve said something to me.”

Ushijima meets his eyes then, sincere, even if a bit sad. “I was told that action speaks louder than words.”

Memories of Moniwa taking care of Ushijima, and Ushijima doing things for him in return. Instances of teasing, usual hanging out, frequently having dinner… everything that they’re done for the past few months came back to Moniwa. He can’t help but feel warm, because maybe, maybe these feelings have been growing between the two of them, and maybe Ushijima’s really just comfortable enough to fall into such pattern with him, for him not to say anything. Who is he to fault Ushijima for that? If anything, it endeared him even more.

Perhaps action does speak louder than words…

Moniwa smiles at Ushijima and takes his hand. “Let’s try that again, alright. And let’s use our words more this time, okay?”

… but words still have their impact.

“I like you, Ushijima.” Ushijima smiles, gentle but still radiant.

“I like you too, Moniwa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
